Ultimate Flash
by eXit1
Summary: From the pages of wizard comes Ultimate flash, barry allen silver age flash revamped with a new mood and new look


Home Submission Writers & Editors The Archives Links #1_  
  
"Vibrations of the Still Shape"  
  
_

_The Flash is owned by DC Comics  
All characters within are property of DC comics  
Ultimate recreations are put to life by: Phact0rri  
Story Written by: Phact0rri  
  
  
_A series of Keystrokes were heard over the backdrop of an otherwise silent office. The Sandy haired man looked at the screen going over the data files, of a grotesque murder scene. The Man's face was pale worried, the young 27 year old, had been up for three days straight now. Each image, each crime scene, the man, felt like that each one was his fault each one was his a problem that he himself had walked into like a trap set up perfectly layed out like a maze. This killer had been on the loose for months, and this killer had taken many lives—the crime scene investigator felt guilty of these actions even though they were his job or his responsibility.  
  
This Man's name is Barry Allen, to most he is known as the most brilliant mind to work in the Los Angeles Crime Scene Investigation Department, some say that Barry Allen is better still. Barry Allen, is the one who deals with the bizarre puzzles no one else will touch, the cases that go unsolved. Some say Barry Allen is a genius, a spectacular puzzle solver. Though his skills as a Crime Scene Investigator, are extraordinary, Barry Allen has another secret. A secret that only two people in the world know. One happens to be John Stewart, the second is Jay Gerrick. Apart from being a natural at solving puzzles and the youngest person to be among California's elite CSI detectives—Barry Allen is also the Fastest Man Alive.  
  
Barry's hand slides over the mouse as he makes a series of Clicks. The Man known as the Murmur has been causing Barry to reconsider who he is. Murmur has made it clear that even though Barry has never left a case unsolved there might be no other way. It has now been months since Murmur has made any movements and there is pressure to whether he should just drop the case and move on. The case folders on Barry's desk now tower over his monitor. Barry Allen decides to revisit his old journals. To look over what he's seen already. Putting in a quarry string about the Cadmus Labs, and Murmur he sees as he looks over… how it all started almost six months ago now

Cadmus Research Facility  
(a division of Lex Corp)  
Los Angeles, CA

October 21st 2002

Cameras flicked on and off in rapid precision as the bulbs took shots of the crime scene. The large room was decked out in white, bed covers pulled to a close, the silence of this room was strange for someone who was use to these machines being on. Trenchcoat clad police officers watched over the room as the body bags were being lifted onto stretchers only chalk outlines and a mess of gore still soaked into the carpets. As Detective Jay Gerrick looked almost in discust at the scene, he heard the far door being open, as I walked onto the scene. I remembered his look as almost a sadness reaching over his face, something was looking bad on his face, like he sniffed the wrong carton of milk. I'd known Jay all my life, we'd grown up together in Whitier a Suburb of Los Angeles, and both always knew we wanted to be cops. Even after we both went to an Ivy League school for our degrees, we both ended up looking at our childhood dreams of Law enforcement. I had always, respected Jay taking on the dangerous role as a Police detective, even lead me to apply for a forensics job at the same precinct. I knew his instincts would take him far. I on the other hand did what I could to be in the buissness not neccassarily because I had figured I'd any talent. Though as the years passed and we got more comfortable in our jobs, I began to be awarded acclaim for my work, and was transferred to the CSI department, my desk was that of the unsolved murder cases. The bizarre, and the morbid. This one, which was already being called the "murmur" case was a call I'd gotten only an hour ago by Chief Burkes. Though I had no idea that this case would change me the way it would.  
  
"Yeah I got caught up in traffic. What's wrong Jay, you look like you've just seen a ghost?" I asked Jay as I came to a hault to his side. That's when I saw the blond streaming hair, and upturned nose of the woman who's appearance I reconginzed immediately. "Oh my god…" I let out as I looked on to see Dr. Cassandra Pierce, the woman that Jay had been dating prior to his current flame. Dr. Pierce was an acclaimed Biologist who's work I myself had known well, we had a few classes together in Cambridge as well. The look on her face so lifeless held aloft. I can only guess what my friend was feeling. "Look Jay, go grab a bite to eat, the CSI boys are here, we'll take care of the clean up."

"Yeah, Barry I guess you are right." Jay trudged off silently, his great broad shoulders carrying himself with a sort of melochlony I had never seen before. Or that I hadn't seen in some years. I had no idea what was going on tin my friend's mind, but I knew he'd not have taken something like that well. Hell who would? I remembered seeing him walk off in silence, and I thought to call out to him, maybe giving him a call later but I didn't. I felt like I could say the words but nothing would come forth. So I just turned around to see three of my department's men working around the bodies. I shrugged and figured I should get to work. Pulling out my Palm pilot, I began to softly sketch out the dynamics of the room. To see what I could discover about the motions. There had to be some swift movements on the purp to have such a blood bath. The tight spaces… seemed almost impossible to take out all ten lab attendants… there was just something funny going on. I scratched my fingers on my chin as I looked at the knife stabs into the drywall.

"Hey Barry, you should take a look at this!" came a voice behind me. I looked quickly over to see Brian, a rather large guy with a shaved head pivoting over a cloth that was wedged into one of the of the cracks, it was a strange looking powder grandles about two steps away from the first gouge in the wall. My eyes widened… wondering it didn't look like any drug I'd seen before, but it would be best to figure out what it was. It almost looked like gun powder, or a dark colored sand. Yet its placement had to be a key to what went on here. I ran my hands through my hair, as I turned to Brian, with a smile. 

I shoveled some of it into a baggy as I looked over towards the left wall mark again. My eyes narrowed as I noticed another filament there, must have been chipped off the knife he used taking a straight edge I dumped some into a baggie as well. It was as I closed that bag that I felt something strange… my head got light headed as I begin to hear voices in my head. I shook my head. As my head turned to the other two guys, who were boxing up some articles of clothing, I brought my hands towards Brian's shoulder with a smile. "Can you all get that evidence to my office I still want to get through it but I feel so… strange."

I don't remember much after that as I passed out. Images swirled around me as my body floated down towards the streets of Los Angeles. Then as I landed I saw a red clad man running at the speed of light, though his face was fully masked I could since a smile lighting decorating over his face. A sense of joy of freedom. As my body collided with the creature I felt me and this man form into one. As we ran the world seemed to come towards a point landscape coming around us, as we got near terminal velocity, This man who I could not help but call Flash for his speed was laughing and telling me how I was so strict… so lost in a dream world. Flash gestured that I needed to let it all go.  
  
"Let it all go." The haunting vision still bothers me. 

* * *

Los Angeles Police Department  
Los Angeles, CA  
October, 25th, 2002  
  
I keep waking up in cold sweats my chest heaving. I keep hoping everytime I wake up… I keep thinking that it might be over that maybe just maybe that it was all a bad dream, that what ever the hell happened at Cadmus Labs was just some messed up dream in my head. Though I suppose that's wishful thinking. I started to wonder if there was really anyway to get my old life back. My Mind works quicker than it ever have, and I can complete full sentences in my head before people even get done taking a breath. I have to concentrate with every move so that my legs don't move ahead and I end up tripping over my own feet. To make matters worse if I told anyone.. well they would laugh at me. Hell my best friend Jay Gerrick would have had a field day with what was going on. I need an answer. I can't live like this. There has to be something I can do.

Today just like yesterday and the last week or so have been sort of spilling together. I do what I can to not sleep, and just focusing on my work. I've been locking myself in my office concentrating on my job. On this Murmur Killer… yeah we finally gave this guy a name. Though Identifying a suspect has been tricky. 

"Hey, Barry got a moment?" Came Jay's voice behind me about three hours ago. I was going over lab and Cornary reports that had came in about the crime scene. I swear it takene them a week to get all the DNA profiles, KAT scans, and powder traces back. Problem that kept bothering me was that all the people in the closed room were there. How could someone have gotten in? Well I'd soon find out there was another person in that room.

My head turned around to see Jay there, hair streaking down over his eyes, his trenchcoat still beaded with water beads. The paleness in his face was shocking. There was a stillness there. This Murmur case was personal to both of us. One of the victims was a college friend. Though for me, I was wondering what exactly happened to me, though that was for another day. I slowly moved my seat around trying to flash a smile as best I could. Though this something I would probably have to save for another day. Have to give hopes to my friend who looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Sure Jay what's up?"

"Well I went down to Cadmus, to talk to the security guard there, and finally got the warrants for the tapes of that night. Now they weren't happy about giving them to us. But there's something on the tape that doesn't add up." Came his voice as he looks over at me. My smile fades as if it was never there to begin with. I could feel the cold chill reaching down over my back, my best friend's eyes glazed and blood shot.

"Jesus Christ Jay, you weren't watching that tape. You shouldn't even be on this case. I know it hurts. Damn."

"Shut up Barry and just hear me out here okay?" Came the stark tone of Jay as his arms folded up over his chest. "They said that the whole experiment happened with the lead doors closed Automatic time signature. They also have body remains for all seven of the doctors three nurses and four test subjects right? So everyone died. This whole thing was looking like a suicide, but all the bullet holes were not self inflicted. You got that too right? That there could have been a shoot out, or someway that The Killer could have been offed. But Barry, someone walked away from the scene. There was a fifteenth person in that room."

I stayed speechless for some time. How could there have been another person in that room. If it was locked up. "And they have documented proof of the locking mechanism, and it was locked as they said?" I asked as I ran my fingers over my face. Feeling a slight headache coming along.

"Yes, the door on the tape shows them setting it and the door locking."

"Can you see how many people are on the tape?"

"Not with the equipment we have." Jay shook his head as he turned and reached for the door. "Look you should get back to work, and I have some things I need to do."

I stand up in a blur though I don't think Jay even registered what had happened. "Jay, I know this is hard on you.. hey how about we call it a night. Let's go have a few beers, ya know like old times."

Jay agreed, almost half reluctantly and we left the police station, and headed to Frier's on Black Avenue, which was a regular bar that many of the cops frequented. I suppose with the pressure, we were both facing that maybe drinking was not the best idea in the world. It was tonight that the both of us would come clean about secrets we harbored. I had no idea that the night would seem so… distant once things were said. The beer glasses clinked as they decorated our table. The Guinness™ in my glass reflected back over my thin face, my deep cheekbones seeming to goose outwards my eyes as I slowly looked up to my best friend. Jay's own blue eyes seemed to flicker under the glaze of inebriation as I slipped him a smile. "You know Jay, I've always looked up to you. You've always been stronger, more brave, more athletic… and as a cop your doing what I've always wished I could do."

Jay's brows knitted as he listened to my outburst. There was a silence between us as he layed his hand over mine patting it with his strong worn hand. "I think for the record Barry, that the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence. Funny how you've always looked up to me for my atheletics, when I was always looking at your intelligence, your way to solve puzzles, and lets not forget your effect on women that have always made me jealous. Truth is Barry, I rip on you not because I'm an ass but because I care about you. Hell friends til the end ya know?"

"Jay, I don't know what happened to us last week, but we've really scattered since then. It feels like this Murder has taken more than friends. Its like they've taken us apart. There's things that your not telling me. And things I'm not telling you… Tell me what would you do if your whole life changed. The way you moved, the way you thought, the way the world was seen." I ask him in a question that no one should answer.

"Barry, your taking this harder than I am, did you and Cass really ever well get serious. Man Barry you better not have been the one she was cheating on me with." 

"No, no nothing like that, I just hell I don't know what I'm saying."

"Barry, I know you take work to seriously. Especially lately, you really need to get out some of the stress. Look I take this Tai Chi class down at the Y, on Monday's and Wednesdays. How about you join me this week? It will be good to get your mind off all of this."

"Ya know I don't know. When I mentioned how I moved I'm not joking."

"That's the beer talking Barry. Your coming and that's final."

"Okay Jay, I'll go. But if I embarrass you."

"Its Tai Chi, after work.. and that's 6pm for us normal folk. Were going to go. And I'm not taking no for an answer. Trust me Barry it will do you some good."

Thing is I didn't know how right he was.

* * *

* * *

Iris's Apartment  
December 5th 2002

I don't know why I still can't this out of my mind. The Murmur killer has killed two more times since my last entry. And I'm a little shocked to say that what ever has been going on I can't think about anything else. Some are saying its an addiction. I have been trying to spend some time with the people I care about its just hard when all you do is try to make sense of all the situations and they just seem to hit you in the mouth. I have been going to the Tai Chi classes with Jay now, and as strange as it sounds these focused movements are really helping out with my remaining still despite my enhanced speed. Though I've never been a good fighter, master Hu Li, has been speaking of my progress and wants to offer me classes in his judo class. I don't know, I never really thought that far ahead. But really with these powers maybe that would be the best way. I want to understand these powers, but well I'm a little apprehensive about the whole thing. There's this guy on TV who's making all the news broadcasts in Metropolis calling himself Superman, and then I read about some guy who they are referring as the "Dark Knight" in Gotham City. Could I make a difference like them. What good could my powers be? I been thinking about this a lot. Especially with this Murmur guy—I've been working out as well. I suppose its just me thinking to much. Though if I have these powers why not use them? I'm learning to control my movements, now, and even have been trying things with the extra speed I gained. I am not even sure how the powers work. I am to scared to go to a doctor to have myself checked out. I could be dying, maybe something at Cadmus gave me some exaggerated death diease that's just speeding up my life or something?

I've been Aloof that's true and I'm not going to make up excuses for anyone. I have just been thinking way to much. Though I can't help but wonder what if I have to use my powers. I've found out that if I shake myself I can go through walls. And I might not be that strong but I read that if you have enough velocity going on impact will be exaggerated, though the key is not to bust my fists. So I've been doing a lot of research about how I could be effective as a super-hero. I know its foolish... but it could work. Maybe I will take up the Master Hu Li's Judo lessons. Martial arts is all about speed and percession, not damaging. And maybe if I learn to control my motions and accuracy like Tai Chi has helped me control my walking then Maybe I'll have a shot.

Though I'm getting on a tangent here, I came over to Iris' apartment, cause I wanted to tell her I was sorry for not returning her calls. I tried to explain about the case, but she didn't want to listen. Iris was telling me how the whole thing was just unimportant to her. Iris has been under a lot of stress, with her nephew Wally moving in. I suppose I didn't want to infringe on that to. Iris got mad at me though, just went to bed. So here I am all alone. Did I mention I found this website that does costume design, you can have them design it and its all through the mail. So maybe if I am real careful about it I can have them design me a costume, Or at least just the body suit part. See I was thinking how I could make a costume that would help with my speed powers. So when I was running quickly I'd not have to deal with all the problems. I was thinking of having a bike suit, exept it would cover my whole body. Then I could get shoes that kept grip better like slick tires they use in racing. I could also add in a pair or protective goggles so that rocks and stuff wouldn't hit my eyes… you know plexiglass was my idea. I don't know if I'd use it for a super hero thing. But more of, a way to actually practice running fast, but not be scared if people found out.  
  


* * *

Barry Allen's office  
Los Angeles  
The Present.  
  
"Interesting, stuff you have there Mr. Allen." Came the words from behind where Barry Allen was sitting. Barry Allen, craned his neck around, his eyes squinting to see what was going on. Behind there was a man clothed in a suit the voice he had heard before. Though when Allen first heard this voice—he had just been looking for any clues about the killings and went to search the apartment of Dr. Robert Almar. Robert Almar one of those who was allegedly killed, though now as Flash saw this man with a wicked grin on his face—Barry knew that it was of course the Murmur killer.. and the killer's Idenity was in fact that of Robert Almar.

"Ironically Barry Allen, you've been nosing around in my business for to long. And what a delight to find out you were the next target. I was hoping you'd have found me first and this whole matter would be quietly tucked under the rug. But as it turns out your not quiet the genius everyone says you are… I even made a trail right to the airport, and went to Metropolis. I knew that you had a contact there. But what shocks me is that you didn't even go to look there."

"Almar, is this a statement? Have you come to turn yourself in?" Barry asks the man even as he turns in his chair. Barry Allen who had fought a god only a few nights before looking at a man who had to be nothing short of a mortal man, what came next was a shock to the man who was also the Flash.

"No, Mr. Allen.. have you listened to anything I have said? I have come to kill you."

To be continued…

  


Ultimate Flash issues.... Ultimate Flash #1 Back to archives main 


End file.
